1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric partition feedthrough according to the preamble of claim 1.
The invention therefore relates to an electric partition feedthrough for producing a sealed connection, in particular electrical connection, between two sides of a partition with two flat sides lying opposite one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art there has regularly been the problem that feeding through an electric line through a wall, that is to say a partition, when distributing electric energy is problematic. In particular, cases in which access for mounting can easily be ensured from only one side are problematic. If, moreover, a pluggable, that is to say releasable, connection (electrical connection) is necessary, particular configurations of such electric partition feedthroughs are necessary.
In the prior art, for example in GM 20 2006 019 971.3, an electric partition feedthrough for motor vehicles is disclosed. In said document, an electric plug-type connection is arranged between a cylindrical high-current contact socket (RADSOK socket) and a high-current contact pin between which a partition with two flat sides lying opposite one another is arranged, and which the high-current contact socket or the high-current contact pin can be held in an opening within the partition and projects beyond said partition on both flat sides, and that the high-current contact socket or the high-current contact pin has a plug-type rotary closure element which can be fed at least partially through the opening and which is securely connected to the high-current contact socket or the high-current contact pin and forms the latter on the partition in a securing fashion.
As a result, an electrical connection can be produced through the separating panel, for example between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
However, such a partition feedthrough requires a defined geometric shape and therefore a special tool for the flange which is integrally formed onto the plug-type connector to be capable of being mounted with a through-plugging mounting method and of being locked to the partition after rotation of the plug-type connection.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of proposing an improved partition feedthrough for a conventional, that is to say essentially round, opening, in a partition, which is easier to mount.
A significant disadvantage of the embodiment of a partition feedthrough which was previously specified in the prior art is that the opening in the partition, that is to say the opening diameter, must generally be made larger or with such a contour that parts which later serve to lock the plug-type connection or partition feedthrough can be plugged through the opening. In brief, the partition feedthroughs are generally made larger in their outer contour than the size of the through-opening in the partition which is formed for that purpose.
A further object of the present invention is therefore to make available an electric partition feedthrough in such a form that a minimum opening can be made in the partition.
This object is achieved with the features of claim 1.
Advantageous developments of the invention are specified in the subclaims.